1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing hydrogen, and particularly to a method for producing hydrogen by using different metals through spontaneous chemical reaction and a reaction of electrochemistry caused without extra energy consumption.
2. Related Art
Hydrogen is a non-pollution resource, which can be adapted to fuel, Ni-MH battery, and energy for industrials, such as desulfuration materials for oil working, chemical industrial, metallurgy industrial, and semi-conductor industry. Besides, hydrogen reacted in fuel cells do not produce carbon dioxide, therefore, hydrogen is expected to be new resource of energy in the development of the fuel cells. It is no doubt that increasing research on hydrogen is inevitable in the near future. Thus the study of application of hydrogen is very important.
As is well known, there are many ways to produce hydrogen, such as steam reforming, partial oxidation, gasification, and producing by electrolyte solution; however, hydrogen produced by the preceding three ways will generated carbon dioxide as well, which is unnecessary and not benefit to our earth, especially that carbon dioxide is the main factor causing global warming. Unfortunately, the fourth way mentioned before requires a large electricity consumption during processes of hydrogen production, and which results in higher cost, not economic benefits.
Although aforementioned ways are not the ideal ways to produce hydrogen, there is one method of producing hydrogen that is by using metal scrap. For instance, recycle disused aluminum cans as material of hydrogen production, but it still has to wash away coating of the cans by chemical solution, which may result in wastewater pollution.